Prisoners
by irrelevantAssasin
Summary: Hysterics invade clan Dunbroch. What happens to Merida and her family? Who is the boy with the small dragon and what kind of voyage is ahead of them. Paced on the HTTYD books
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this as some sort of test drive for this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Waves crashed on the shores of clan Dunbroch, thick fog had descendent over the bay. The night sky was Darkened with storm that was coming their way. The people of Dunbroch were too busy with herding cattle to safe place from the upcoming storm that they didn't notice the huge boat that was headed their way.

The boat cut through the stormy waves and fog. The crew was anxious after many days of sailing. The captain wasn't even paying attention, this little raid was performed because his son was starting to get little too blood thirsty and was acting out on the slaves and on the crew. The captain had already lost one of his best personal slave doe to his son having a rage fit over practically nothing. His son was laughing manically at the head of the boat, swinging his sword, ready to spill some blood.

In a tent at the centre of the boat the captain was busying himself with maps of the world and new inventions, he had a ticking thing hanging around his neck. _Tick tock tick tock_ , went the ticking thing. The captain glared at the tiny object, if only he could read the blasted thing he would have one problem less on his boat. He turned his head towards the slave hatch, cursing his blasted luck for the extra passenger who was the only living soul on this boat that could read the ticking thing.

Under the deck there was a small boy sitting in total darkness and stroking his dragon companions' horns, watching the waves through a hole that was on the boats side. ones in a while sea water would spray from it and drench him. His home island far far away in the distance, no sigh of anyone coming to rescue him. There he sat cold and alone waiting for the next day to ruin his one peaceful moment in this hopeless vortex of a life. Most of the slaves had been sold (for not being useful) or killed (Due to the captains Deranged son). now the boy was alone, listening when the boat hit the shores and the crew advancing on the innocent, clueless people who had no real change in the fight.

No one saw them come. no one heard them until the heard piercing screams filled the night.

* * *

 **Now I want you to tell me what you think of the idea and if I should continue on with the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Scottish language"

" _old Norse_ "

* * *

 **Queen Elinor**

Elinor was woken up by a guard.

"Yer highness, the village is under attack" the guard seemed frantic, he was young lad with very little experience. Elinor looked at his husband that had also been woken up by another guard and was butting his clothed on hurriedly. Fergus grabbed his sword and ran out of the room with the guard.

Elinor stood up and asked the guard to get her nursemaid Maudie and a castle maid. The young guard bowed respectfully and ran out of the room to get what the queen asked.

Elinor took her nightgown off and but her usual green dress on. someone knocked on the door and Elinor invited them inside. In came Maudie, another maid Helga and the young guard. Helga immediately helped the queen with her dress, Maudie was waiting impatiently for orders and now and then she would glimpse over her shoulder as if someone would jump on her and kill her, well she wasn't wrong to fear that it would happen.

"What's going on outside? How did they even get this far?" Elinor asked the guard. The guard was unsure what to tell his queen.

"It's a blood bath out there, the vikings killed most of the guards in the village. We noticed them too late when they already were halfway through the village. King Fergus is at this moment defending the gates of the castle. I fear that we won't survive, there are too many of them" The guard stammered a little.

"What about the villagers" Elinor was looking concerned for her people.

"Those who're not captured are killed, the leader of the vikings is brutal, he won't spare even wee kids"

Elinor was deeply troubled by this answer, she had to do something to stop this. Elinor turned to Maudie and took her hands.

"If something happens to maself or Fergus promes me that ye will take care of ma wee babies and Merida. Take them to the mountains and don't come back before the vikings leave" Elinor pleaded. Maudie was struck by the queens sudden outburst.

"I promise ma queen" Maudie looked stunned. Elinor bid quick thank you to the nursemaid and walked fast paced out of the room. Head held high she neared the throne room, Maudie walking beside her unnerved.

The throne room was in a chaos. Fergus and his warriors had been pushed back, and what was left of the villagers had been evacuated inside the castle. Elinor walked by the scared and injured villagers that had luckily taken shelter in the palace.

Elinor reached the platform when the doors were thrown open by the viking warriors. It didn't take long for the vikings to have every single person unarmed and down, king Fergus was fighting fiercely but the vikings were too numerous. In the end four vikings had to keep him down. Elinor turned to Maudie who was near tears.

"Maudie, go and take them to safety" Maudie bowed to the queen and left.

* * *

 **Dagur**

The village was easy to conquer when they had the advantage. Dagur was strolling through the village, smiling sinisterly at the captured villagers that few of his men were escorting to his father. His father had been bit grumpy after Dagur killed that one slave, she had been his favourite.

" _Maybe I'll get him something special_ " He eyed the castle thoughtfully. " _Maybe even a royal slave_ " He thought aloud. His men were taking down last doors to the castle, but were too slow in Dragurs opinion and Dagur didn't tolerate slow people. He took the nearest viking by his armour and threw him at the door. The massive doors burst open and his men charged inside. Dagur had taken his rage and frustration out on a few hundred guards so he wasn't in a hurry and he wanted to make a glorious entering, the foreigners should recognise his power and would give up on the sight of him. Dagur was leering victoriously as he strolled inside to see his men had overpowered the royal guards and the king himself. Dagur laughed hysterically and walked towards the throne.

There was a woman standing next to the throne, dressed in fine gown and expensive jewellery with her hair bulled in lose scrunchie, this must have been the queen.

Dagur walked past her and sat on the throne with his feet dangling over the armrest. He picked up a goblet from the floor and held it out for someone to fill, his men scrambled a bit until his personal henchman Savage ran to fill the goblet with mead then retreating back. Dagur loved when everything went like he wanted.

" _Why are you invading our kingdom? What is your purpose in here?_ " The queen asked with dignity, head held high.

Dagur turned his head to inspect the queen, then he laughed manically.

" _Listen lads, the queen of the foreigners knows how to speak_ " Dagur laughed merrily, people with knowledge were often sneered at and wisdom was for the weak. All of the vikings laughed with their leader. The vikings liked to laugh at people as long as the joke wasn't directed at them. The queen wasn't discouraged by this and waited patiently.

Dagur on the other hand felt his pride take a hit when the queen did not seem worried by him or his men. He threw the goblet away and stood up.

" _What's our purpose you ask. Well let me put it simply for you. We're here to slay, slave and subvert. In that order_ " Dagur held his axe threateningly against the queens throat. At this point king Fergus had freed himself and was charging at Dagur but stopped when Elinor was in danger.

" _Yeah that's right big guy, I have the queen in my grasp so if you want her to live you'll stay right where you are. Is that clear?"_

"YOU LET MI WIFE GO OR I'M GONNA CHOP YE INTO PIECES" King Fergus wasn't very good at Norse but he knew that the young viking warrior was threatening his wife. so his natural reaction was to shout and bluster.

* * *

 **Merida**

A scream woke her up with a jolt, Meridas first reaction was to grab her bow and sword, running out from her room she ran straight to Maudie and the triplets.

"Princess Merida! Quickly come with me. Queen Elinors orders" Maudie fussed the boys to run faster and made sure the princess was following.

"Maudie! Stop! What's going on?" Merida ran after the maid shouting.

"Vikings, my princess. They have invaded the castle" Maudie stopped for a brief second to pick up Harris who still hadn't fully woken up and was tripping on the stairs.

"Where's mum and dad?" Merida was fearing what the nursemaid would say. Her father would obviously be in the frontlines defending the castle and the staff. Merida was sure her mother should have been with Maudie and the triplets. But she wasn't, so where was she?

"King Fergus is fighting the vikings of and queen Elinor…" Maudie trailed off, not finishing her sentence, but running even faster through the halls of the castle towards the secret exit.

"Queen Elinor what? Maudie, where's my mum?" Merida ran after the maid and stopped her on the exit, crapping hold of her shoulder and turning her around to face her.

"Maudie, where's my mum? What happened?" Merida was desperate for an answer and clung to Maudies shoulders.

Maudie pitied the young princess and breathed deeply.

"Queen Elinor is there trying to speak with the vikings, but it's not looking good deary. Queen Elinor ordered me to take all of ye to a safe place in the mountains" Maudie took Meridas hand in hers and guided her through the exit, but Merida wouldn't have any of it. She broke away from Maudies grip and ran back from where they came. Maudie shouted after her but she didn't even hear her. Maudie couldn't go after because of the princes. She looked near to tears at what she would have to do. She adjusted Harris on her arms and continued running to the mountains with the triplets.

Meanwhile Merida was running towards the throne room where the sound of yelling was coming from…

* * *

 **So here's the second chapter, hope you like it**


End file.
